Over, and Over
by EuphoricDisease
Summary: He loved to hear her say it. Over, and over, and over. NaruSaku, SasuIno on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, just recently fixed it. It doesn't suck so bad anymore._

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not, nor so I claim to, hold ownership._

* * *

The soft hum of healing chakra filled the silence between the two in the room. The faint light tore through the darkness, allowing the healer to see her patient's lax look. His blue eyes opened slightly, before he offered her a small smile.

"You didn't have to do this,"

"But I wanted to. You said you were in pain and I-"

"And you worried? I didn't know you worried about me Sakura.." and she laughed airily, shaking her head.

"Your ego is huge, Naruto." she said, and he smiled at the lack of suffix.

"But you love it, don't you?" and she smiled a little wider. He knew the answer, yet he loved hearing her repeat it. Over, and over, and over again. Her chakra faded out, enveloping them in the darkness of Sakura's tiny apartment. He adjusted himself, leaning against the back of the couch, tugging her to lean against his broad chest.

The blonde's hand instinctively reached for her's, pressing the back against his lips. She smiled, closing her eyes and sighing.

And she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Second chapter revised._

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not, nor do I claim to, hold any ownership._

* * *

Sakura stretched, groaning in satisfaction when her joints popped. Ino laughed at this, standing and following Sakura's actions.

"So how's life been, I haven't gotten to ask you yet,"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Even you're not that dense, forehead. I mean, now that he came back, I'm sure thing's haven't been the same."

"Oh, you mean Sasuke.. It's a little different, but it's like he's not even there.." she mumbled, looking around the table for her house keys, smiling happily when she plucked them from under a napkin.

"I figured you'd be so elated since he's back! And it's like he's not even _there_?"

"Ino.. I don't _love_ him anymore," she said and Ino sighed, shrugging and shaking her head.

"Well, I thought I didn't feel anything for him either but when he came back it was like a teenage wet dream, all over again!"

"Yeah, Ino, maybe for you, but I've got Naruto now," Sakura chastised her friend, planting a hand on her hip.

"Well damn, I forgot about him." Ino said, simply shrugging. Sakura laughed lightly, walking next to the other girl out of the establishment. They got a few feet away from the building before a shout rang out. Sakura turned to the right, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

She laughed happily when she found herself lifted from the ground in a tight hug, Naruto's cheek pressed against her own. Ino smiled warmly, watching the two lovers embrace. And secretly, she felt a little jealous inside. The pinkette had so much going for her. An amazing boyfriend, strong teammates. Not to mention being apprentice and close confidant to the Hokage. Ino felt like Sakura did many years ago. Left behind.

A figure appeared behind Naruto and Sakura, Ino recognising it as the last Uchiha. He eyed his teammates with a exhasperated look, before he turned away and nodded to Ino. She blinked a few times, before smiling and waving. Sakura may have gotten over him but she still harboured feelings for the brooding boy.

Sakura smiled, kissing Naruto on the cheek when he let her stand on her own feet. He grinned back, and ran his hands over the side of her hair to smooth it back down. He returned her small show of affection, lingering by her ear for longer than necessary.

_"You're beautiful."_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I feel like Sasuke's a little ooc. I don't care._

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not, nor do I claim to, hold ownership._

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily, planting her hands on her knees and panting. Jogging with Gai and Lee in the mornings was a workout, she could admit that. They'd went on ahead, after she'd reassured them she would catch up. That sparked the shiny teeth and sparkles from the older man, and they dashed off to finish the rest of the route.

Footsteps thudded onto the bridge, before they stopped next to her.

"Sakura," and she looked up, locking eyes with the black ones of Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled brightly, standing straight and straightening herself out.

"Sasuke. Good morning," she responded, and he let out an inaudible sigh, leaning on the railing of the bridge next to her.

"You know, when I came back it seemed like an entirely different place."

"Different in a good way?" she asked, leaning on the railing as well and waiting for his answer.

"You could say that. Silly girls don't chase me around anymore," she let out a laugh, giving him a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you _miss that_, Sasuke?"

"I got a workout from running from you guys," he gave her a smirk and she shook her head, chuckling at him. It wasn't often Sasuke Uchiha made jokes.

"So what's up, did you need something?" she asked, and he hesitated for a full minute, before answering her hesitantly.

"Does Ino still like me?"

* * *

Sakura gasped for breath as Ino's hug suffocated her. The blonde was squealing about something, and she had a feeling that she already knew what it was.

"He asked me out! Sakura! _Sasuke_ asked me out! Oh my god, I'm going to pass out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not, nor do I claim to, hold ownership._

* * *

Sakura looked up at the clouds, snuggling closer to his chest. He chuckled lightly, tightening his grip on her waist.

"And then she told me that he proposed to her. Took him long enough,"

"Hey, when are _we_ gonna get married, Sakura?"

"Whenever you propose, dork." They were silent for a long time, neither of them really wanting to break the silence, but Naruto finally spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura?" and she hummed a response, resting her hand on his, interlacing their fingers, "Wanna get married?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I'd like that," he grinned widely, buring his face in her pink hair and murmuring to her.

"I love you," and she smiled lightly, closing her eyes. He loved to hear her say it.

"I love you, too,"

Over, and over, and over again.


End file.
